1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair caster, particularly to one having two wheel bodies each provided with a recessed chamber disposed in an inner side thereof and capable of being fitted with a shake-proof washer made of a soft rubber material, thereby enabling the chair caster to lower shaking and noise in rolling under the resilience of the shake-proof washers and providing better strength to the whole structure of the chair caster so as to prolong the working life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a known conventional chair caster 1, as shown in FIG. 1, has a wheel holder 10, a mounting seat 11 disposed above the wheel holder 10, and a wheel body 13 disposed below the wheel holder 10 and capable of being pivoted with the wheel holder 10 by a wheel axle 12. After the mounting seat 11 is combined with a lower portion of a chair, the wheel body 13 can roll to move the chair. However, the wheel body 13 made of a hard material will make much noise when rolling on the hard ground to influence the surrounding quietness and often shake all the way in rolling to make a user feel very uncomfortable.
Another known conventional chair caster 2, as shown in FIG. 2, has a wheel holder 20, a wheel axle 23 and two wheel bodies 24. The wheel holder 20 has a spindle 22 disposed at an upper portion thereof, and a through hole 21 disposed therein in a transversal direction and capable of being extended through by the wheel axle 23. Each of two wheel bodies 24 has a hollow inner side disposed opposite to each other and provided with an axle housing 25 protruding thereon and a plurality of reinforced ribs 26 disposed therein. The two wheel bodies 24 can be combined with both sides of the wheel holder 20 by having the two axle housings 25 respectively engaged with both ends of the wheel axle 23. After the spindle 22 is combined with a lower portion of a chair, the chair caster 2 can roll to move the chair. Although such chair caster 2 can make less noise in rolling, it still lacks a shake-proof effect because the hollow inner sides of the two wheel bodies 24 make circumferential walls of the two wheel bodies 24 become very thin, which is unable to provide enough strength to support the structure of the two wheel bodies 24 so that the two wheel bodies 24 are easily damaged when impacted by outer force, thus greatly shortening the working life.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a chair caster capable of lowering the shaking and noise of a chair in moving.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a chair caster having two wheel bodies each provided with a recessed chamber and a shake-proof washer, wherein the recessed chamber is disposed in an inner side of each of the two wheel bodies so that a circumferential wall with thinner thickness with thinner thickness is formed between the recessed chamber and an outer wall surface of each of the two wheel bodies; the shake-proof washer made of a rubber material is capable of being fitted in the recessed chamber.